A Prized Possession
The gang arrived at the brothel, preparing for anything. Ratchet: This must be it.. Kiva, choose a few people you want to accompany you. Kiva: Hmm.. I'll pick. - After a few minutes, Kiva has reached a decision. Kiva: I'll take Timmy, Silver, Reia and Raine. Reia: Very well. Silver: I won't mind. Raine: As you wish, Kiva. Timmy: Why am I out here again? Ratchet: Alright, everyone else will come with John and Tonto. Stay sharp out there. - As the group headed inside, Kiva keeps getting questions about Ratchet's training with Yasha in the first place. Kiva: Man.. I still got questions about Ratchet's training. Reia: He's not the only one who's searching for answers.. Kiva: Really? Reia: When..several members sacrifice so much for me and heard that there's a way to bring them back, I knew instantly that I went out for the answers I seek. Kiva: Gosh.. Silver: Then, why didn't you ever tell us!? Reia: If I had, I would have be miserable as the captain right now! Kiva: Everyone, calm down! - Both Silver and Reia looked at Kiva. Kiva: Arguing is not the answer. Raine: I-- I can't believe I'm saying this, but she's right. We need to work together to let Ratchet be a leader again. Silver: I know. And let him finish his training. Reia: Right. But, from the way things are right now, it's almost hard to imagine a team without him.. Silver: That's why Yasha is here with us. Timmy: You mean that big tall guy who Ratchet trains with? Raine: Correct. Kiva: Yep. Ratchet needs his confidence back as a leader. Timmy: But, why pick this guy to begin with? Kiva: Who knows.. Reia: Tapion. He saw what happened to Ratchet and, for a split-second, he understood the same feeling for his brother - Minosha. Kiva: Gee.. Silver: But, how did you know that? Reia: He told me while we are in Caspule Corp. Kiva: Gosh.. Reia: There's a lot more to this than we thought. I should talk to him when they come out of the brothel. Raine: I'm sure Tapion has reasons for calling a demigod to help us. Kiva: I agree. - Meanwhile inside the brothel, Ratchet and the group sees that this place has become more vulgar than expected. Ratchet: This place is.. Sasha: Too much, yeah. Yasha: Stay sharp. She can be quick on deals. Ratchet: I'll be careful, master. - The group founds Red, who wasn't surprised to see them. Red: Well, what do you blowhards want? Yasha: We're looking for someone. Ratchet: I'm guessing that 'same' someone makes a deal with you. - Before she can talk, she used her shoe, with a gun attached to it, shoots the chair and send several drinkers flying. Genis: Is that a wooden leg? Angela: Must've been an accident. Red: That ain't no accident, stripes! Angela: Oops.. *laughs nervously* - Ratchet gets a call from Kiva, who is outside the brothel. Kiva: Ratchet, you there? Ratchet: Yeah. What's up? Kiva: We're waiting for Butch and Vicky to show up. Ratchet: Are you sure they're coming here? Kiva: Yes, I'm sure. I think.. Ratchet: We're almost done. Hang in there. Kiva: Okay, Ratchet. - The group entered another room, where Red has a history to go with it. She showed them a rock that she has made a deal with. Clank: That 'rock' is really valuable. Alister: I see now.. In this time area, men began to fight over to keep the mining operation for themselves. Yasha: Correct. There are rumors that the deal between Skeletor and Vicky must've gone rouge. Silver Fang: It's too dangerous to take on both of them at once. Ratchet: Alright, the first thing we need to do is find Vicky. She's been controlled parts of the operation, as well, and she knows a lot more than we do. - When the brothel gets out of control, the group got out of the mess alive and regrouped with Kiva and a few others. Kiva: You manage to get something? Ratchet: Yeah, we had. And our new target. - Ratchet handed over a rock to Kiva, so the others can see it. Kiva: Wow.. Timmy: What the..? It's just a rock! Kiva: But it's really valuable. Timmy: Are you serious? Ratchet: We are, Timmy. Our new target is Vicky The Kid. We need to get enough information out of her and I know someone who can pull this part off. Kiva: Me too. - Suddenly, Vicky has been spotted near town. Kiva: There's Vicky, guys! Sasha: After her! - The gang chased after Vicky as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes